


Introducing Katniss Everdeen, Green Jade Assassin

by BellaGracie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Assassin Katniss, Detective Peeta, F/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/pseuds/BellaGracie
Summary: Detective Peeta Mellark receives an assignment to shadow San Francisco's most notorious assassin.





	Introducing Katniss Everdeen, Green Jade Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Purely for fun. Letting off some steam. Don't know if this will work. Who knows. It's meant to be a little tongue-in-cheek.

Three green studs in her left ear. Detective Mellark was close enough to see them clearly. She always wore her thick, dark hair in a long braid, there was nothing at all different about her tonight. But the ear, though . . . _niiiice_ touch!

He'd been carefully briefed by his supervisor, Police Chief Haymitch Abernethy. The signs of a high-level Assassin: They all wore jade, somewhere on their person. Sometimes, if the assassin was going for "punk," the jade was affixed to a nose or lip ring. He had to admit he liked the studs (only in her left ear). They were kind of -- alluring?

Detective Mellark swallowed. He hadn't realized his partner, Detective Johanna Mason, had been watching him closely. When he turned his gaze to her, she chuckled lowly.

"What?" Mellark said, somewhat defensively.

"Keep it in your pants, dude," Detective Mason said with a smirk.

Peeta (because that was his first name, and I'm getting tired of writing Detective Mellark) was annoyed. His partner was always looking for ways to annoy him. It was a damn distraction.

Now she was running her right foot (sans shoe) up his left calf, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Peeta hissed. "What do you think you're doing? People are starting to look!"

He was right. Green Jade was definitely looking at them. She had the most mesmerizing grey eyes. She had a Scottish father and a Chinese mother. The tilted eyes definitely came from her mother. They were beautiful, and also a little mysterious. Peeta sat up straighter and adjusted his pants (discreetly, he thought)

Johanna burst into a loud cackle.

"So that's your erogenous zone!" Johanna said, loudly.

"My -- what?" Peeta sputtered. He didn't recognize the word 'erogeneous,' but knowing Johanna it probably had something to do with sex.

"Do you have a foot fetish, my friend?" Johanna said, going a little higher with her foot.

Peeta's face was extremely red. He couldn't look at anyone in the restaurant. He had to leave.

He prepared to push off from the table. Suddenly, Johanna's hand shot out and caught him in a vice-like grip.

"Not so fast!" she cried. "Where's my money?"

"Your -- what?" Peeta stammered.

"My money," Johanna said, batting her eyelashes. "You promised if I did that special thing you enjoy so much -- "

Green Jade laughed. Actually laughed. Peeta wanted to argue with Johanna but there was no point. Now he knew what the most musical sound in the whole world was: Green Jade's laugh. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "All right," he grumbled. "We agreed on $200, right?"

"Na-ah!" Johanna said, winking evilly. "I did that extra-special sucking thing -- "

"Okay, here's $300," Peeta said, practically throwing the bills at her. It wasn't $300, he just hoped it looked like it was. He had no idea what $300 in hard cash looked like. He'd never be caught dead walking around San Francisco with that much cash on him. Sad, but the City was declining. It wasn't the same city it had been seven years earlier, when he'd graduated from the police academy.

Just before he made it out the door of the coffee shop, he saw Green Jade looking reflectively at him. What?


End file.
